Journey to the Dragonfire
by HarliquinBunny
Summary: this is the journey of a wife to find her husband kidnapped by slave traders, and their journey to save Cyrodiil.
1. Prologue

This story is jointly written by me and SuperSamurai, we hope you enjoy it, as it is our interpretation of our characters journies in the Elder scrolls game.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the oblivion characters mentioning in this story except those which i have created.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, possibly sex.

* * *

Prologue:

Golden sunlight streamed through a gap in the thick curtains onto the faces of a young man and his wife. Slowly they stirred and gently greeted each other with a quick morning kiss.

The man stood. The heavy woolen sheets necessary in Skyrim, sliding off his well toned body, as he opened the curtains fully to greet the world, before turning to smile at his young wife.

"My dear wife the sun is shining brightly upon us this day. What shall we do with it?"

The young woman stood and wrapped a robe around her naked body, crossing the room to her husband she lovingly wrapped her arms around him and said,

"My beloved a trip to the smithy to collect your armour should be first in our day, then a trip to the market for food and wine. Perhaps a short visit to my mother and father whilst in their area?"

The man, a very handsome Nord smiled and kissed his wife's deep blue hair.

"Indeed my love let us get ready, eat breakfast and make haste to town."

The couple dressed swiftly and ate a light breakfast of bread and fruit before donning thick bear skin coats. For although the sun shone brightly, every day is as cold as the last in the town of Dernhelm, which is situated high in the mountains of Skyrim. They walked round the back of their large house to a stable containing just two horses, a dark brown, smaller mare for the woman, and a larger black stallion for the man. They mounted the horses with ease and began the short ride to the town. As they approached the walls several of the guards nodded amiably to the man, who returned the gesture with a respectful incline of his head. They tied the horses to a hitching post near the centre of town and strolled arm-in-arm down the wide cobbled street.

The first stop was at the blacksmiths. The man walked up to the proprietor and said,

"Broder, my old friend, have you by chance repaired my armour yet?"

Broder smiled heartily and gestured for the man to follow him.

"Sieg, young fellow, what a fine day it is, tell me how are you and your beautiful wife?"

Sieg followed Broder to his back room and collected his newly mended steel armour. It had been badly damaged in a bandit camp raid several days before, and though Sieg could repair his armour to a degree in the field, it needed a smiths touch to get it back to full protection.

"We are fine, my friend, how are your wife and son Erich? A fine young boy by the way. He'll make you proud Broder."

Broder smiled, "Yes he will, He's a good lad, he helps his mother everyday as she gets closer to birthing our second child."

"Well congratulations Broder incase I am on duty when the babe arrives. Be sure to call on Anya, as she would be glad to help Charlotte when the time comes."

"Indeed I shall, I daresay the midwife would not let me in to help, after all I'm a man. Hah!" Broder and Sieg shared a companionable chuckle and Sieg carefully placed his armour into a special backpack he had made for it.

Sieg waved goodbye to his friend as he left the shop. Anya greeted her husband with a smile as she had her arms full with materials and other things. Evidently she had decided to make the rounds in the market and had several bulging sacks at her feet as well.

"Sieg I think we should drop our things home before continuing to my parents. I am fairly sure that as strong as you are, you are unable to carry weapons, armour and food all around town."

Sieg nodded, "Indeed, my love, but perhaps it would be better to send them by wagon"

Anya agreed and they paid a passing wagoneer to return their goods to their property. As the sun rose higher in the sky the city grew more crowded. Sieg and Anya had to struggle against the crowds and they were jostled around. The crowds were no problem until an opportunistic thief tried to snip away Anya's coin-purse. At Anya's sharp cry of alarm Sieg spun around and elbowed his way through the intervening people. The thief, realizing he had been spotted attempted to disappear, but the surrounding crowd blocked him in. As a furious Sieg approached, the man fell to his knees. When the raven-haired Nord reached his wife and checked she was okay, Sieg deftly retrieved her purse, before sticking two fingers in his mouth and blowing a sharp whistle three times, paused and blew another three times. Within moments, a large and hairy guard came pushing through the crowd.

"Good day Joten, it seems we have a thief" Sieg declared.

Joten shook his head and laughed loudly, "They never learn do they. I'll get Handron to speak to Gosford about his new apprentices."

Joten waved goodbye to Sieg before dragging the whimpering thief away. Anya calmed herself and touched a hand to Sieg's arm to get them back on their way. Sieg and Anya arrived at her parent's house soon after the attack and greeted the Chieftain's personal guard.

"Mikkel. How are you this sunny day?" Sieg asked.

"Very well Sir, how is the day treating you and Miss Vilfred?" Mikkel replied.

"Its Stengaard now Mikkel and it has been for 2 years now," Anya smiled

"Oh yes sorry Miss Stengaard, Sir, Chieftain Vilfred is expecting you inside," Mikkel apologized.

The couple entered the elaborately decorated house and went in search of the Chieftain and his wife.

* * *

Please R&R this isthe first oblivion fic either of us has written and would like ur opinions, just don't be ridiculus wen criticizing. thanks you


	2. Chapter 1: Turn For The Worse

**Journey to the Dragonfire**

Disclaimer: We do not own Elderscrolls or any associated content.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** Turn for the Worse

As the couple entered the large house, Anya headed straight for the tea room where she knew her parents would be. Anya greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek and her mother with a tight hug. Sieg shook Henrik's hand in greeting, and pecked Britte on the hand. The couple joined their elders at the table and began an amiable chat whilst drinks and cakes were served.

Henrik spoke quietly to Sieg as the women chatted about anything and everything.

"So my lad, how are the days treating you?"

"Fine, my lord, I have just retrieved my armour from Broder's smithy."

"Good lad, now try to be patient with Britte but she's starting to push for a grandchild."

Sieg blushed, "But sir, we have only been married for 3 moons,"

"Yes lad but you had сourted Anya for many moons before. Like I said, beware and be patient of her insistence."

Sieg nodded, "Yes Sir."

The men shared a small of bottle of the finest Nordic Whiskey. As the women enjoyed a bottle of Valdin View Berry Wine, Britte decided to pull her daughter into the garden for a womanly chat. Anya smiled at her husband and followed her mother into the unusually flowery garden. Because only the hardiest of flowers could survive in Skyrim's cold climates, a large garden of flowers was rare. The young woman sighed as she listened to her mother talk on and on about a grandchild. Finally Anya had had enough and quieted her mother with a wave of her hand.

"Mother, I know you wish for a grandchild but Sieg is a busy man and I have my own things to attend to whilst he is out of town. I am still training as a healer, so that I can help the women. Sieg and I simply do not have the time to try for a baby."

Britte frowned, "Oh Anya, you and Sieg should set aside time for each other."

"We do mother, but we enjoy other things in each others company other than rutting like animals," Anya retorted.

"I'm not saying you should, my dear, but think of your poor old mother."

Anya sighed, "Mother you just want a child you can show off to your high society friends, when you have your weekly meetings. And frankly I don't see why you do not go to my older sister."

"Because Anya, Helda does not believe in educating her children and none of them are suitable to be shown in front of high society." Britte scowled.

"You have just given me even more reason to not be with child. I will not aide you in those matters mother you should be proud of all of your family. Now I do not wish to upset this otherwise pleasant day so I believe it best to return inside." Anya turned from her mother and led the way inside, back to the men who were laughing heartily at a shared joke.

Britte returned to the table with a less than pleased look on her face, she turned to Henrik and said in a disgusted tone,

"Henrik, our daughter refuses to provide us with an adequate heir."

Anya's shocked and angry face was enough to put Sieg and his father in law on guard.

"Actually mother I said nothing of the sought. What I actually said was I would not and will never provide you with a grandchild that you can parade in front of your high society friends like a show horse."

Henrik decided that he had better step in before his wife isolated his youngest daughter just as she had done to his eldest.

"Now Britte, don't be so hasty, perhaps Sieg and Anya aren't ready for that responsibility yet, remember they are but 3 moons into their marriage and are still young to this world."

"Then they are in the perfect period for breeding." Britte replied.

"I am not some sort of animal born for breeding puppets for you" Anya screeched.

Henrik stood up. "Now Britte, I will not have you ruin the relationship between my daughter and I, as you did with Helda. If need be I will restrict you from even going to those meetings, you are only allowed to attend them because I am the Chieftain of this town. Now settle down."

Britte puffed up indignantly, "But…!"

"Settle Down!" Henrik said loudly. Anya was so distraught by her mothers words she was weeping into her husbands chest. Henrik was about to sit down when a servant appeared at his side.

The servant whispered in his ear, "My Lord, there is a messenger from the Guard Captain awaiting your presence in the foyer."

Henrik sighed, "Thank you Erike, I shall be there shortly."

Erike nodded and bowed before leaving the room swiftly. Henrik motioned for Sieg to follow him as they left to receive the message.

Anya dried her eyes on a napkin and was about to get up and leave when she heard a spiteful voice follow her.

"You are an ungrateful brat Anya Vilfred and I am very disappointed to have you as a child of my birthing. I am disowning you, although I doubt your doting father shall do so as well. I shall personally be happy if I never see your disgraceful face and again. Leave my home."

Anya's face fell in to utter disbelief and she cried out before fleeing the room yet again in tears. She ran past her startled Father and husband and flew out of the house in the direction of her home with Sieg.

Sieg looked at his father in law and receiving the nod of acceptance he tore after his wife, frantically asking the roaming guards where she had gone.

Henrik meanwhile met with the messenger. He frowned and asked the messenger to deliver the message to Sieg as well, and then to return to the captain. As the messenger left Henrik returned to the tea room and found his wife smiling smugly to herself. Henrik was angered beyond normal and immediately let his wife know it.

"Britte! What on earth did you say to make my daughter flee from this house?!"

Britte smirked, "I told her the truth about my thoughts of her and I disowned her."

Henrik blanched white hot and shouted, "WHAT!"

Britte just smiled happily, "I disowned her."

Henrik pulled a rope and a bell rang somewhere in the house. Seconds later Erike appeared at his masters side.

"You rang, Sir?"

"Erike, get the Wise Man and inform him that my marriage is now null and void and that Britte Ingar is to be banished from this town. Also get in touch with my eldest daughter Helda and ask her to bring her children fro a visit. Make it known that this vile woman is just a money grabbing social climber."

"Yes Sir, is there anything else?"

"Yes, help her pack, make sure she takes only what is hers and is given a horse to leave the town with."

Britte watched all this happen with outraged disbelief. As her former husband left to see the Guard Captain. She screamed in anger. Erike rushed off to do his masters bidding but not before he called for the guards to escort Britte to her room and to help her pack. The poor guard had to listen as she mumbled insult to the daughter of the chieftain who was his friend. The guard roughly pushed her into the room.

"I wouldn't keep saying all those things madam, that be the daughter of the town you be insultin there and the town don't like no one insultin her."

"That filthy little whore has stolen my life and husband, ever since she was born, i've had to deal with her always getting her way, that stupid little daddy's girl. I hope she loses her happiness just as I have lost mine."

The guard growled, "You best be packing quickly lady, cos' I won't be patient much longer before I throw you out."

Britte huffed and packed her dresses and books into a bag, the guard escorted her through the house stopping only at the kitchens to grab her a small supply of food and water, before handing her over to the city guard to escort through the city.

Meanwhile Anya had barricaded herself in to the bathroom of her home. Sieg pounded on the door calling to his beloved to open the door so he could comfort her.

Anya called out, "Why would you want to be with me, I have just been disowned."

Sieg sighed, "My love, what that indecent mother yours says has no hold in this town. Only the word of your father has any power, except the wise man ofcourse."

Anya slowly opened the door and peered out at Sieg through the crack. Sieg smiled at her and opened the door more to pull his small wife into his loving embrace. Anya held onto Sieg tightly as his comforting aroma surrounded her. Just as she was about to reach up and kiss him there was a loud insistent knock at the door. Sieg sighed heavily and let go of his wife to answer the door. Anya dried her eyes once again and sat on the bed. She heard hurried talking downstairs and went to see what all the fuss was about. She reached the bottom of the stairs as Sieg closed the door. He turned to his wife and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry my love, it appears that I am needed urgently at the barracks, my father has a mission for me that he must discuss with your father and me. However I promise to come back and tell you as soon as its over."

Anya nodded and kissed her husband passionately. Sieg held his wife tightly to him, before releasing her and pulling on a coat. He hurried out the door and through the town, whilst Anya began preparing a dinner of robust meats and vegetables, knowing that if Sieg was going on a mission he would need a large filling meal before he set off. She also pottered around the house preparing his travel pack and armour ready to attach to his horse.

* * *

The plots thickens and the troubles have barely started, oh my!


End file.
